


4: Monster Prom

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monster Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 4/31: Monster PromOswald asks Edward and Riddler to prom.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	4: Monster Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald is a vampire and Edward has a Jekyll and Hyde type split personality where Riddler is a separate personality that shares his body.

The banner above their head read: Monster High Prom 2018, with a drawing of their school's mascots, Frankenstein and the Bride, dancing below the words. No booze. No blood. No fun. Someone had added in marker at the bottom. Zsasz, Ed grunted.  _I like Victor,_   _Riddler added._

 

The prom was only four days away and everyone else had a date except him. Even Two Face Dent had not one date but two! And his crush, the beautiful zombie Kristen Kringle, was going with that ogre Dougherty.

 

No one wants to go with us, Ed thought.

_No one wants to go with you, Riddler countered._

 

He opened his locker.

 

_You should've let me ask Cobblepot, he wanted us to._

Oswald is… he's not interested in us.

_His heartbeat increases whenever he's with us, and his palms sweat._

Oswald cannot sweat, he's a vampire.

_His pupils get blown and he likes our smell._

He says our blood smells different, like two people instead of one.

_I vote we let him taste us, Riddler wiggled his brows._

Ed didn't want that, did he? Don't be disgusting, he told Riddler.

_Don't be like that. I'm you. And it wasn't Kristen you were thinking about yesterday morning in the shower._

Shut up! Ed put his hands over his ears and blushed deeply.

_Riddler laughed._

 

Edward took out his books and slammed the locker shut.

 

“Hi, Edward, Riddler.”

 

Ed spun around feeling his ears go warm. Oswald was the only one to call him both Edward and Riddler.

 

“Os-wald,” he stammered.

_“New coat? It looks good on you,” Riddler leaned over the smaller vampire._

 

“This old thing?” Oswald laughed, showing a flash of fangs. “This thing is older than my father.”

 

Poison Ivy walked by at that moment and pushed into Oswald. “Just do it, Ozzie,” she hissed. “Meet you after school.” She looked at Ed. “Bye, Freak,” she waved.

 

Edward clutched the books to his chest. He felt as though they were both making fun of him in someway.

 

“I wanted to ask you… I know it's short notice and everything but I was wondering if you… would go to the monster prom with me?” Oswald took a deep breath. “Please say something, Nygma.”

 

Ed froze, this had to be a joke, someone like Oswald couldn't want him. Oswald was beautiful and… perfect. And he was a freak, a broken monster.

 

_“Of course-,” Riddler started._

“We have to go,” Ed talked over his other half and ran towards the restrooms.

 

“Wait Edward,” Oswald called out. “Riddler come back. I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

_“If you don't turn us back around this instant I'm going to that voodoo priestess that offered to get rid of you once and for all, Ed,” Riddler threatened. “We've wanted Oswald since we were fifteen. You've daydreamed of him asking us to prom. And now he'll never speak to us again!”_

 

He opened the bathroom door and shut it, luckily no one else was in it. Ed looked in the mirror, it didn't take Riddler long to show himself.

 

“It's for the best anyway,” Ed said to Riddler. “Oswald probably just feels sorry for us.”

 

_“Just let me take over, just for an hour,” the Riddler begged. “I can still fix the mess you've made of things, like I always do.”_

 

“No way!” Ed exclaimed. “The last time I agreed to let you in control we ended up in detention for a whole month!”

 

_“But it was worth it to finally get back at that smug siren Gordon, wasn't it?” Riddler grinned. “I don't know what Oswald ever saw in him.”_

 

It had been nice, Ed had to admit. And it would be even better to show up at prom on Oswald’s arm.

 

There was a knock and the door slowly opened. “Edward, do you mind if I come in?”

 

“It’s a public place,” Ed answered.

 

Oswald entered, shut the door behind him. “Please accept my apology, I did not mean to upset you.”

 

“Why did you ask us to prom?” Ed asked. “Was it a joke between you and Ivy?”

 

“What? No of course not!” Oswald exclaimed.

 

“Then why?” he demanded.

 

“Because I like you,” Oswald blushed.

 

“You like Riddler,” Ed avoided his reflection.

 

“Well, yes, of course I do,” Oswald took his hand. “Because he is you. I want to take you both to prom, Edward.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Edward, will you please be my date at the monster prom?”

 

“I will,” Ed nodded.

 

“And Riddler,” Oswald turned to the mirror. “Would you be my date as well?”

 

_“You must allow me at least one dance, Edward,” Riddler grinned. “And let me pick out our suit, you have such human tastes in clothing. Oh and glitter-.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely an entry I felt could have been better. But I liked the idea! I might actually write a sequel to this one.


End file.
